Adoration
by The Moonstar9
Summary: "Who is he to you?" questioned the Huntsman when he and Snow White were out of earshot. His voice was indifferent and a bit suspicious. "He is an old friend of mine," Snow White responded honestly. At least she thought he was. She remembered being in love with William once before when they children but that was years ago. She wasn't sure if she felt the same way about him now.


**Adoration**

Each step everyone took made a loud crackling sound beneath their feet on the forest floor. Snow White trudged alongside her fellow friend and rescuer, Eric the Huntsman. A few of the dwarves were walking up ahead and a few trailed along in the back. Snow White was in the center, in order for everyone to keep her safe. The girl held up her dress slightly to keep from stepping on the ends as she walked. Her throat burned and itched with dryness and she thought that it would crack and bleed at any moment now. She couldn't remember the last time they had drank anything. They were all chased by a few strange creatures not too long ago, which caused her throat to be so dry. They had been sleeping around a fire when the strange, grizzly creatures with pointy fangs and claws showed up and took no hesitation to give chase. Snow White was afraid and thought she and her friends would be killed. Eventually they all managed to escape the beasts unscathed. The Huntsman had suggested they continue moving a bit further into the forest in order to get as far away from the creatures as possible.

The full moon gave off a bright light in the sky, guiding the travelers' path eloquently. They walked until they came across a short hill. When Snow White turned, she saw that the Huntsmen was offering her his hand. She took his help and allowed him to guide her up the hill. The hill may be short but it was unusually steep. Snow White was thankful for the Huntsman's help otherwise she wouldn't have been able to get up the hill. Two of the dwarves seemed to be struggling the most up the hill. They kept rolling down as they grunted and cried out. Gort hissed at the two to get a hold of themselves and stop playing games. Snow White didn't think they were playing, though she thought their attempts at climbing the hill was quite amusing.

Finally, Snow White stepped onto flat ground, upon reaching the top of the hill. She felt relief wash over her. It was good to be safely on solid flooring again. She gazed off into the distance, seeing that there was more of the forest to come. She admitted that the forest looked indeed terrifying at night in opposition to how it looked during the day. This forest was nothing compared to that dark forest though where she first met the Huntsman. That dark forest was beyond any beauty that this embellished forest was in the daylight.

When Snow White turned to gaze down at her hand, she saw that it was still grasped firmly in between the Huntsman's larger, rough hand. He seemed to notice this too because he stiffened and released her hand, mumbling an embarrassed apology. Snow White nodded brusquely, feeling her skin crawling nervously. Instead of staring at the Huntsman's handsome features, she turned down to make sure the dwarves were getting along well.

They were, indeed, managing but still struggling. When everyone was finally safely on flat ground, they all continued on with Beith and Coll in the lead. They had been walking for only a few heartbeats when a loud sound came from within the bushes. Everyone froze in place. The forest became peculiarly silent instantly. Snow White could feel her heart attacking her chest. She was afraid that those creatures had found them. Slowly, the Huntsman eased in front of her, one hand holding her back behind him and the other holding out his large, deadly axe.

Silence hung in the air longer than expected.

Just as they were about to dismiss the sound as a cowardly animal, an arrow flew from nowhere, striking the tree right above the Huntsman's head. He ducked instantly due to reflex, pulling Snow White down with him. Snow White had no idea where the arrow had come from but she didn't want to stick around to find out.

"Run!" boomed the Huntsman. He grabbed Snow White's wrist roughly and began running. The dwarves didn't hesitant to follow.

They all ran as fast as they could, having no clue what was after them. Snow White felt her wrist burning under the Huntsman's brawny grip but her wrist was the least of her worries. She could now hear the sound of horse hooves hitting the forest floor in hot pursuit not too far behind them. Snow White knew it'd be possible for them to out run a horse. When she looked at the Huntsman's expression she knew he knew it too. He surprised her when he released her wrist. She pierced him with large, fearful eyes.

"Keep going!" he ordered her and the dwarves as he began to slow down.

Snow White feared the man but trusted whatever he was going to do and kept running alongside the dwarves. Her feet pounded against the ground aggressively and quickly. Her heart never stopped beating rapidly and her body pumped with adrenaline. Everyone halted abruptly when the sound of the horse's wails filled their ears. Its wails echoed across the forest loudly, surely waking every creature or animal that slept. Snow White turned around to see why the animal had released such a painful noise. Surprisingly, in the distance, the Huntsman stood next to a wailing horse and another figure who was trapped beneath the heavy animal, struggling to pull himself out.

Snow White and the others hurried over. When they reached their destination, Snow White glanced at the whimpering horse on the ground. It seemed that the Huntsman had somehow chopped off one of its legs while it was running. Her eyes scanned the horse sorrowfully until her eyes reached the figure struggling to pull his leg out from underneath the horse. It was a man, around her age. He wore careful, precise clothing and his dark, wavy hair went down to his shoulders. What caught Snow White's attention the most, was his face. His face was twisted in pain and sweat was all over his forehead, but those eyes and that jaw. She knew they belonged to someone that she once knew a long time ago. There was one problem though. A bow and a quiver of arrows lay just a few feet from him.

The Huntsman angrily stepped over to the man struggling to escape. He grabbed him by his hair, holding the deathly blade of the axe to the man's exposed neck.

"Wait!" gasped the man urgently.

"Why should I?" snapped the Huntsman, pushing the axe more onto the man's throat. "You tried to kill us!"

"I didn't. I swear to you!" the man pleaded, grunting a bit in pain.

Clearly the Huntsman didn't believe him because he began to shove the axe into his throat even more, drawing a bit of blood.

"Stop!" Snow White shouted loudly.

The Huntsman turned to her in confusion, removing the axe from the man's neck. She knelt down next to the man, staring into his eyes closely. She knew who he was. "William…" she murmured softly, placing a cold hand onto his cheek.

William gazed up at her, his eyes twirling with a mixture of relief and surprise. "It's me…" he breathed in a quiet voice.

Happiness exploded within her. "You found me," her voice came out watery and she didn't even know she was crying until a tear fell down onto William's cheek. "You found me." She kept repeating as she rubbed his cheek gently.

The Huntsman and the dwarves glanced at each other bewildered. They weren't sure how she knew this man she called William. He did try to kill them, didn't he?

Snow White and William stayed staring at each other for a few moments longer, speaking only with their eyes. William had completely forgotten about his leg that was trapped underneath the horse still. The Huntsman shifted uncomfortably, not sure of what he should do. He didn't like how they were staring at each other, as if they were long time lovers. It made this unknown anger fill within him entirely with its sick malice. Then he cleared his throat loudly to get their attention.

Snow White and William seemed to break out of their trance almost instantly. She turned to see that the horse's whimpering body was still covering William's left leg. Her thoughts had been so lost staring into William's beautiful eyes that she had forgotten about his condition. She ordered the dwarves to move the horse. The little people came over without question and began pushing the horse, causing it to whimper even more.

William let out a cry of pain. "Wait, wait, wait!" The dwarves stopped pushing. "Wait…" William breathed out heavily, his forehead dripping with sweat. The movement of the animal caused such pain in his leg.

By the distorted look on William's face, Snow White knew that the horse wasn't the only one with a broken leg. What were they going to do now? She looked to the Huntsman for help but his eyes were fixed somewhere else. His eyes were narrowed to slits as if he were trying to see something in the forest. Snow White turned her head around to see what he was gazing at. Her eyes moved across the dark trees and other plant life, not sure _what_ she was looking for. Suddenly her blood ran ice cold when a thought crossed her mind. She knew that William wouldn't try to kill them despite being the only one with a bow.

_Then…who's out there?_

At that moment, the Huntsman threw himself at her, tackling her to the ground with so much force the wind was knocked out of her. She knew why he had tackled her. An arrow had come from the trees and flew right towards her. It missed, piercing instead into Gus's heart who only stood three feet away from them.

"No!" Snow White gasped out. She tried to get up but the Huntsman's strong body kept her firmly on the ground.

"Stay down!" he hissed in her ear. Then his weight left her body.

She watched as the Huntsman pick up his axe and disappear from sight. She turned to William, who sat in a sitting position now, with an arrow ready. He let the arrow fly to something that Snow White could not see because his was body blocking her view. She knew William's arrow had made its mark because a horrendous scream of pain rang out, pounding into her ears. She could not even begin to picture the beast that, that eardrum breaking screech belonged to. Whatever William had shot, it had to be dead now.

Snow White couldn't see anyone except William and Gus's now dead body to her left. She heard grunts and the sounds scuffling just some feet in front of William. They were being attacked by something. When the Huntsman let out a yowl, she feared the worst had happened and sat up. She caught a glimpse of the dwarves fighting off these…creatures. It was only a cursory glance and she didn't have time to look long enough to describe them because William pushed her back down but not as aggressive as the Huntsman had done. Another arrow had flew towards them, barely catching William's shoulder and disappeared in the night.

Snow White's heart nearly stopped. That arrow could have killed William right then. "What is happening?" she demanded, tilting her head right back up but not as much in case she had to avoid another arrow. She saw the Huntsman fighting off two of those creatures and felt relieved that he was alright.

William didn't respond to her question for he was aiming an arrow at a creature that was charging right towards them. Snow White could see the details of the beast now. It didn't resemble those other black creatures that she and the others had witnessed earlier. These things were tall and stood on two feet. They had long ─ at least four inches in length ─ white claws, fangs as sharp as sewing needles, hairy bodies, horns on top of their heads as long as their claws, and humps on their backs in uncomfortable places.

Snow White backed away as the creature neared. William was about to let his arrow go but he stopped abruptly, throwing his head back and howling in pain. The horse had begun to wriggle vigorously, crushing his leg even more, causing him to wail in agony. And the creature reached William before he could get a chance to regain himself. It pounced on top of him, claws out stretched. William tried to hold the creature back with his forearms but it was easily overpowering him. It snapped at his neck hungry for blood, its teeth nearly touching his exposed throat.

Snow White had to help him. She looked around for a weapon of some sort. She then spotted Gus and his hammer. Even though he was dead, his only weapon was clutched tightly between his fingers. Gulping, Snow White moved over until she was hovering over Gus's body. Her eyes immediately welled up at his lifeless figure. She remembered just a few minutes ago he was alive and well. The other day, they danced the night away together around the fire as the other dwarves sang for them. She couldn't believe the same person lay dead in front of her now. She wanted to vomit so she covered her mouth with her hands.

_Oh Gus…_ She thought sadly. Tears were welling up in her eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks. Then she remembered William who was still struggling to keep the creature from biting into his neck. She sucked it up and reached for the hammer. She tried pulling it but it wouldn't budge. Gus had a serious death grip on the weapon.

The wicked creature was so dangerously close to William's neck by now. It was so close that it stuck out its long, blood red, lizard like tongue to lick the remaining blood from his neck that the Huntsman's axe had left. William let out a disgusted, struggled grunt as he turned his head to the side to create more space between him and the thing. Just when his arms were about to give out, an arrow struck the side of the creature's neck. It squealed like a pig in pain, blood squirting from its new wound. Snow White had used one of William's arrows to stab the beast. The beast fell over dead to the ground beside William.

William shot a grateful look at his rescuer.

The Huntsman and the dwarves took out the rest of the creatures not long after. Snow White found herself knelt beside Gus's dead body again. She stared at his lifeless face, sadness consuming her whole. The other dwarves came over. A few of them began crying while the others carried grave expressions. The Huntsman stayed back away from the mourners, having decided to help William. He kicked the dead corpse of the creature that attacked William away before helping the man release his leg. Over the grunts of the Huntsman pushing the horse and William's cries of pain, the two of them managed to move the horse together. Turned out William's leg wasn't broken. It was only injured and very numb. The Huntsman helped the crippled man to his feet and let him lean on him for support.

Later that evening, they had Gus cremated as the dwarves sang a song over his death. No one spoke that night. No one slept either. Dawn came around the corner, the sun sneakily peeking out from the horizon in the distance. The now seven dwarves travelled on with the three humans. Snow White could still hear the sound of those creature's screeches echoing throughout her brain and an image of Gus's body being cremated. She thought the sounds and images would never go away but eventually they began to falter as her mind returned to the present and the more important issues at the moment.

It was mid-afternoon when they all reached the hills, leaving the deathly forest behind in their wake. Snow White trekked alongside her old time friend, William. He was able to walk on his own now but he still limped every now and then. They hadn't spoken a word to each other since last night at the fight between the hairy creatures. In fact, no one had spoken to each other since then.

A while later, they came across a river where they had a drink of water. Beside her as she scooped up water into her hands, Snow White could feel William watching her. She drank the water from her cupped hands before turning to him in concern.

She didn't know why he was watching her so closely. Maybe he was still in pain or he wanted to tell her something? "How are you feeling?" she asked him gently.

William blinked as if being awoken from a trance. "My leg is feeling better. It isn't as numb." he replied awkwardly. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say more. He seemed to decide against it and closed his mouth. Turning away from her with a troubled look, he began to use his hands to drink from the river. His movements were slow and meaningful as if he were deep in thought.

Snow White turned her body towards him, giving him her full attention. There was something on his mind and she couldn't help but feel concerned for him. "What bothers you, William?" she questioned him.

William let out a low sigh as he rubbed his hands together in the water, in an attempt to clean them. Only when he pulled his hands out he finally gazed at her. "Remember when we were children all those years ago?" he began. He didn't give Snow White a chance to respond though as he continued. "When it was announced that your father had been murdered by the Queen, everyone went rampage and tried to escape," his voice grew quieter. "You…we nearly made it out as one but…" his voice shook. "You were nearly there…And I did not go back for you. I should have gone back for you and ever since that day… I felt guilty and remembered that day as the day I abandoned you. I can never forgive myself for hurting you in such a way. I am deeply, deeply sorry…"

Snow White rested a gentle hand on his. She understood why he felt the way he felt. To be honest, she would have felt the same way if she were in the same position. Nonetheless, she did not want his apology for something that didn't need an apology for. "You need not apologize," she said to William. "I know what you are feeling. I understand that you are guilty but…" she trailed off, searching for the right words. "You need not…" She didn't have any more comforting words to say.

William's attention was focused on his hands that he bathed in the water. He gave her a weak nod in response.

Unexpectedly, a shadow loomed over them. They both look up at the same time to see the Huntsman gazing down at them with an unknown expression. An outstretched hand was extended towards Snow White. "Princess." The large, muscular man offered. Snow White gave William one last glance before taking the Huntsman's hand. He hauled her to her feet and walked away, leaving William to stare after them. A perplexed expression laid out on William's face. He did not know what to think of at the moment. Honestly, he didn't genuinely know who that man was.

"Who is he to you?" questioned the Huntsman when he and Snow White were out of earshot. His voice was indifferent and a bit suspicious.

"He is an old friend of mine," Snow White responded honestly. At least she thought he was. She remembered being in love with William once before when they children but that was years ago. She wasn't sure if she felt the same way about him now. He had grown into a very handsome man. His hair grew out longer and beard and mustache was on its way. His clothing and attitude was very proper, very respectful. He was no longer that little boy who teased her a lot when they were younger. He was much more mature and…desirable. "Why do you ask?" she asked the Huntsman, pushing away her thoughts of William.

"I had to be sure he wasn't working for the Queen." The man stated simply. He sounded guarded as if he were hiding something.

Snow White shook her head. "No. Never. You can trust him."

The Huntsman's eyes flickered in uncertainty but he gave her a brusque nod. "I trust your judgment, princess."

"…Thank you." And she gave him a small smile before brushing passed him.

He caught her hand softly, stopping her in her tracks. She looked up at him in confusion, but as soon as she did his lips came crashing down onto hers. Before she knew it, her arms were around his neck and she was returning his kiss. He wrapped his brawny arms around her small form and pulled her closer to his strong body. His lips were so soft against hers but his kisses were very strong and demanding. She didn't know why she was kissing him back. She didn't even know what to think.

When they broke apart, the Huntsman murmured, "I'm sorry." before he walked away from her.

Snow White stood there, her eyes wide in confusion. She touched her lips with her fingers, trying to decide if she liked his kiss or not. She didn't know what to think of it. He was definitely strong and passionate with her. But…why did he do it? And had anyone seen them? Fearful, Snow White turned to see that the dwarves were distractedly messing around in the water while William had his back to her completely as he drank from the water. She let out a sigh of relief.

Why would she care if William saw her anyway though?

She didn't know the answer to that question. All she knew was that she didn't want William to be upset with her.

* * *

The sun was positioned high in the sky, giving off so little heat, battling against the frosty air. Snow covered the ground in a large, chilly blanket. A few clouds lingered in the sky, having finished dropping the frosty snow to the earth and deciding to finish dropping flakes elsewhere. Snow White walked ahead of everyone else. Her face held confusion. Ever since William showed up four days ago, he and the Huntsman had been trying to do things for her. Little things like offering her their coats or blankets and to fetch water or food for her. Even the Huntsman had offered to carry her over a stream of water that she could have easily managed on her own. Whenever William did something nice for her, the Huntsman would give him a death glare. The same went for William when the Huntsman did something nice for her. Except William didn't glare, he was too well-mannered and respectful to glare. He would just stare at the Huntsman with his eyes blazing in obvious menace.

Now Snow White trekked ahead of everyone after William offered her is coat for the hundredth time. She didn't want to be pestered by William and the Huntsman's strange behavior any longer. Whatever their issue was with each other, they could work it out together without pestering her.

The air became colder and colder as everyone continued on. Snow White shivered, wishing she had accepted William's coat. They eventually reached a clearing in the forest where a small lake resided. It was frozen solid so they couldn't drink even if they wanted to. Snow White took a step closer to the frozen water but the Huntsman stopped her by putting his arm out in front of her.

"I wouldn't get too close," He warned her. "You fall in, there is no getting out."

Snow White obeyed by taking that step back. She folded her arms over her chest for warmth.

"Can we take a break? My feet are colder than an icicle!" exclaimed Coll. Without waiting for a response, he flopped down onto his rear and began warming his dirty feet with his hands.

Everyone eventually agreed to take a break too.

Snow White sat down on a small rock. She noticed the Huntsman taking a place below the rock. He leaned his back against it, right beside her legs, and sighed. He rested his head against the rock and closed his eyes. She stared at him for a moment, taking in his muscular form. Her mind travelled to the kiss they shared earlier. She couldn't deny that she enjoyed the kiss but she also couldn't shake the feeling of guilt.

_I'd be warm if he held me in his arms…_ The thought crossed her mind unexpectedly. Then she shook her head. How dare she have such thoughts? Not that there was anything wrong with letting the Huntsman hold her, ─ even though he'd be more than happy to ─ it was just that she felt uncomfortable with the idea. Shaking her head again, she decided to direct her attention to the sky. All of the clouds had almost vanished from the sky completely. The sun shone brightly, happy to have escaped the clutches of the fluffy clouds.

A while went by and they were still all resting in the same spot. Snow White thought the Huntsman had fallen asleep because he had his eyes closed for so long. She turned at the sound of footsteps heading towards her. William stood in front of her now, staring down at her.

"Shall we take a walk?" he asked, eyes hopeful.

Snow White knew he waited until the Huntsman was distracted before he decided to come over. She didn't know what William's intentions were but she was sure he had good reason. "Very well." She agreed, taking his arm.

His lips curled into a small grin.

The two strolled in the forest together, walking passed many trees and small chasms. The air was getting a bit warmer now that the clouds weren't blocking the sun. William suddenly released Snow White's arm to pick a single pink rose that stuck out from the ground. He returned to her with the bright pink plant. He extended it towards her and she took it without much thought. She smiled at him as a sign of thanks. He returned her smile and turned away. He hopped onto a long log that lay across the ground, his arms outstretched out beside him to keep his balance.

Snow White thought his actions were somewhat childish but as she watched him for a few more moments she realized how good he looked doing it. She immediately then murdered the thought as she turned her gaze away from her friend. She instead stared at the pink rose in her hand, taking in its flowery scent.

"Remember when we were children?" William's voice made her glance back up at him. His back was turned to her as he balanced himself on the log.

Snow White nodded, a smile making its way onto her face. "I do. We used to fight all the time." She sighed happily at the memories.

He spun on his heel on the log to face her. "Remember that trick?"

Snow White thought about a time when they were little. William offered her an apple but when she accepted it, he snatched his hand away, holding the apple out of her reach. "I remember that trick," She breathed out. They were so young and carefree during those days until her mother died so abruptly and her whole world fell apart from then on. "All those years ago…" she whispered more to herself than anything.

William walked over to her slowly, still balancing on the wooden log. He put one foot in front of the other carefully and let his hands rest by his sides once more. "All those years ago…" he echoed her words softly.

She watched him walk easily on the log. Then she concluded that she liked the way he walked. "I haven't forgotten." Snow White said as she stepped onto the log as he jumped off. Her smile came back at his confused expression.

"You haven't forgotten what?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Those days when we weren't fighting," she replied calmly. "We use to give each other gifts. You always gave me the same gift. It was─"

"─a rock carved with the words 'Together Always' on them," William finished for her gradually as he recounted the memory, staring off elsewhere. His eyes twinkled thoughtfully for a split second. Then he looked up at her as she began to gracefully walk along the log. "You always enjoyed them."

Snow White nodded.

"And you always gave me different kinds of gifts because you enjoyed to surprise me."

"Indeed."

And they grow quiet afterwards. Snow White walked along the log for a few moments longer before stopping completely in front of William. She stared at his thoughtful expression, wondering what he was thinking. He gazed up at her as if she were the only person in the world…the only important person in his life. His eyes were filled with so much strong emotions that reflected off of her. Sometimes the eyes could speak more clearly than words. Snow White parted her lips to ask him what he wanted but stopped herself when he began to speak.

"If only the outcome were different…" he murmured. At first, Snow White didn't know what he was speaking of, then she knew. "If you…reached the gate before they closed. I would've taken care of you…" his words were gentle and mysterious as if he were reciting a memory. He turned his head away from her to stare off into the distance. "I would have treated you as though the world was coming to an end. I would have become your loyal servant…your eternal slave and I'd be more than happy to do anything you asked," And his eyes met hers again. "That is how strong my love is for you."

Snow White thought about his words for a moment. They were sincere and touched her heart softly. All this time she was blind to the eye. William loved her. Maybe she always knew that. She knew that Gus loved her…and she knows that the Huntsman loves her. Now she knows William loves her. Maybe she constantly tried to push the thoughts away because she was so focused on the situation she was in. Maybe she thought it was impossible for her to love. Maybe she was wrong. Despite that, she knew now that her body was filled with so many feelings at once; embarrassment, confusion, touched, sympathy, and…the other one. The one emotion she believed and hoped to be love.

Her love for William.

He extended a hand towards her. Gratefully, she took his hand and stepped off the log until she stood directly in front of him, their bodies nearly touching. She forced her eyes to meet his and asked, "Even now?"

"Even now."

"Even now you would do anything for me…?"

William placed a cold hand onto her cheek lovingly. "I would allow myself to be stabbed in the heart by a million swords for you. Yes…I would do anything for you." And he moves his hand away from her cheek.

Snow White felt her heart begin to pound in her chest. She believed him and her feelings grew a lot stronger for him. "I…want you to do something for me now. Something…that will be beneficial for the both of us." She murmured.

William blinked at her for a moment, his eyes held confusion as if he were wondering what she could possibly want him to do. But he nodded his head firmly anyway, ready to do whatever she asked. "What do you need?"

Snow White closed her eyes slowly, wrapping her fingers around his. She took in a deep breath. "I want you to kiss me," she breathed against his lips. "I want you to kiss me like…the soft, still waters in the lakes and the cool wind in the air…and…kiss me like I would die tomorrow…" at that moment she thought her heart would explode. She knew William wanted to kiss her but had no idea why her nerves were acting up.

She opened her eyes to see the confusion on William's face disappear and be replaced by a small smile. And without wasting another heartbeat, he pressed his soft lips down onto hers.

Snow White placed both her hands onto his cheeks and pulled his face closer to hers. She enjoyed feeling his lips move in perfect sink with hers. William was careful and gentle with her but he was very passionate. As she kissed him, she forgot about all her troubles with the Queen and she forgot about the Huntsman. She remembered when she kissed the Huntsman back when they were in the hills. She compared his kiss with William's and decided that she enjoyed William's a lot more. Because William wasn't very strong and forceful with her. He treated her as though she were a breakable person and wanted the kiss to mean something.

The kiss ended a few seconds later. Snow White was the first to pull away.

William's lips were still close to hers and his breath tickled her lips. "I love you…" he sighed.

Snow White's eyes sparkled in happiness. "…I love you too."

**THE END**

_Story was made especially for the last day of 2013, New Year's Eve. Goodbye 2013!_

_Reviews are appreciated. Let me know what you think! Were the characters' personalities just right or OOC? Thanks._


End file.
